<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896590">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie'>Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A pretty shoddy undercover kiss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leads to smut tho, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover, Undercover Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover encounter leads Strike and Robin to an under covers encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeBeeStrellacott/gifts">SeeBeeStrellacott</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my fren @Seebs, who did not ask for this at all, but is receiving it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s coming toward us,” Robin informed her partner, peering around Cormoran’s large frame as he casually leaned against the bar.</p>
<p>“And where’s she?” Strike replied before taking a long pull on his pint.</p>
<p>“Looks like she’s gone to the ladies. What do we do?” </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” He queried, directly meeting her gaze.</p>
<p>She replied without hesitation, “Completely.”</p>
<p>Strike threw back the rest of his pint and slammed the glass on the counter, earning a reproachful glare from the barman.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Robin,” he whispered.</p>
<p>
“What’s going o-?” </p>
<p>Before she had time to react, Strike’s hands raised to her cheeks and he pulled her face toward him. He paused only for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. They were gentle and soft, molding to fit hers perfectly.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in shock before she fully surrendered to the kiss. His lips moved against hers in a way that she’d always imagined first-time lovers might - slow and light. Out of the corner of her eye, a blur of red movement grew closer and closer. Their mark was walking by and nearly approached the couple. </p>
<p>Upon this realization, Robin squeezed Strike’s shoulder and moved her arms around his neck to pull him down to her. He made a sound of agreement and without hesitation, pressed even harder against her mouth, urging her to give him what he sought most. She relented and opened her mouth against his, allowing his tongue to sweep up and over her lower lip and really <em>taste</em> her. She was sweet and honey-flavored, with a bit of mint, and his good leg nearly buckled beneath him at the feel of her mouth on his. </p>
<p>His arms had dropped to her waist and snaked their way around her back, and he pulled her flush against him. The scene was hardly appropriate for public consumption, but with their slightly modified appearances, they were much less recognizable.</p>
<p>Tongues flitted and flicked and Strike could no longer hold back a low groan as he moved against Robin’s lips. He was nearly unable to support himself when her tongue ran over the scar just above his lips. The area had fully healed, but always remained sensitive to especially strong sensations, and her lips teasing against his was the strongest sensation he’d felt in a <em>very </em>long time.</p>
<p>He felt himself growing hard and pulled away from her body slightly, so as not to terrify her. Unfortunately for Strike, it was too late. Robin pulled back suddenly to look at him, her usually ocean-blue eyes were now stormy gray with flecks of azure scattered throughout. Her pupils were blown wide at the realization of the effect she’d had on Strike and now, the effect he was having on her. She could feel a longing throb between her legs and desire burned through her.</p>
<p>She hadn’t expected Strike to kiss her and was only more confused at what it might mean. How easy it was to admit that it had been for their protection, but there was something more. Strike didn’t have to let out a groan, she didn’t have to open her mouth, and he didn't have to plunge his tongue inside, and sweep her off her feet. But he did. She did. They had. There was no coming back from this. She had a choice to make. </p>
<p>“Take me home,” she whispered, and Strike grabbed her hand and kissed it, never letting go throughout the whole cab ride back to Denmark Street. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Upon reaching his flat, Strike thrust several tenners at the cabbie and climbed out of the car quickly, pulling Robin along behind him. </p>
<p>She laughed as they headed toward the door. </p>
<p>He fumbled with his key in the lock and jammed it in repeatedly, anxiously awaiting to get inside and ravish Robin. After letting out a growl of frustration, Robin put her hands over his and gently removed the key. She patiently felt around for the keyhole and slid it in easily on the first try. She turned to wink at Strike and opened the door, removing the key as she entered. </p>
<p>Strike pulled the door shut behind them and locked it. Robin started to head up the stairs, but he reached for her hand and gently pulled her back toward him. “C’mere?” he asked, giving her the opportunity to refuse, in case she felt apprehensive. He wanted the next move to be hers and hers alone.</p>
<p>If there was one thing that Robin had never felt with Strike, it was uncomfortable. So, she let Strike pull her against him and draw her close to his chest. She was pressed against the full length of his body, as she’d been mere moments prior. </p>
<p>Robin walked Strike backward until he hit the door with a light <em>thud. </em></p>
<p>“Robin…” he hummed, the air between them buzzing with anticipation. Cormoran could practically feel every molecule surrounding them vibrating. </p>
<p>“Cormoran,” she responded in a low, husky tone that nearly broke his resolve to let her make the next move. </p>
<p>“What are we doing?” He asked, vaguely, hoping for some clarity on what it was that she wanted from him. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s agreeable to you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he muttered. <em>Fuck, yes,</em> he thought. <em>More than agreeable.</em></p>
<p>He sighed and relaxed his body against the door. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it was not at all what he expected. He heard her move forward and felt the swell of her breasts press against him. </p>
<p>He felt warm lips on his neck, soft and lingering, and he nearly melted against her. When she removed her lips, the skin there felt warm only for a moment. She moved slightly upward and placed another kiss higher, and somehow, softer against him. She continued slowly teasing, finally reaching the spot behind his ear that was most sensitive. When she stopped and her lips remained there, he grasped her arm as lightly as possible and groaned, his head falling back against the door, opening himself up to her. </p>
<p><em>“Fuck, </em>Robin,” he cursed, enjoying every moment of her slow, tantalizing torture. He wanted nothing more than to whirl them around and take her right there against the door, but she had to be in charge. She had to call the shots. </p>
<p>Her lips traced down his jawline, peppering little kisses all the way down to his chin, where his beard was thick. He heard her sharp intake of breath at the feel of his stubble beneath her lips and knew she was close to giving them what they both wanted so desperately.</p>
<p>Strike pulled back to look at her and saw her pupils blown wide with lust. Before they could continue, he had to know that this was what she wanted. He needed to hear her say the words. “Robin…” he whispered, taking her face between his large hands, he looked at her. <em>Really </em>looked at her. </p>
<p>
“Are you sure this is what you want? With me?”</p>
<p>No words passed between them. She simply reached for his hand and led him up the first flight of stairs. Before she could lead him to the second, he pulled her back to him and she landed against his chest. At this, Strike brought his mouth to her ear. “Say it, Robin. Tell me I’m not wrong.” </p>
<p>He captured her earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, eliciting a soft groan from her. “Tell me,” he encouraged, very nearly begging. Strike moved down further, his stubble now gently grazing the most sensitive parts of her neck. Her fingers found their way up into his hair, tugging and feeling, happy to have a place to call home. </p>
<p>Cormoran leaned into her touch, biting back a groan of need. “Robin,” he said a little more sternly. Even he noted the urgency in his voice that hadn’t been there earlier. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take me upstairs and let me <em>show</em> you how not wrong you are?” she asked cheekily. </p>
<p>At this, he grabbed her hand and marched up to the flat, unlocking it and yanking the door open hurriedly. He motioned for her to enter and slammed it closed behind him. Between his leg, the stairs, and the lust running in his veins, his chest heaved slightly and his eyes bore into Robin’s. He stood his ground and kept the distance between them. </p>
<p>“Before we continue, I just want you to know - I’m clean. Same for you?”</p>
<p>She nodded, thinking back to her doctor’s visit just the previous month. </p>
<p>“We'll need...protection…” he trailed off, waiting for her to respond.</p>
<p>“Implant,” she replied breathily, anxiously awaiting the moment they’d both been waiting for. </p>
<p>“Christ, Ellacott,” he responded, closing his eyes and dropping his head toward the floor. He couldn’t believe they would truly be able to <em>feel</em> each other without barriers for their first time. His thoughts drifted to nothing but being inside of his partner. </p>
<p>“I need to know that this is what you want,” he continued.</p>
<p>“I want you, Strike. I have for a very, <em>very</em> long time.”</p>
<p>This was all the invitation he needed. He closed the gap between them and his lips landed against hers in a flurry. His arms flew around her and his mouth covered hers, and she responded in kind. Robin melted beneath him and moaned into his mouth, a sound which he wholly consumed. </p>
<p>Strike slowly walked her backward toward the bed and she allowed him to take the lead, their lips never once breaking. Robin sat down on the edge of the bed and his lips followed hers, before he pulled away, reluctantly. Strike raised a palm to one cheek and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering closed at the contact. </p>
<p>
“Where do you want me?” he asked. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes to look at him, confusion etched in her expression. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I mean that I don’t know your likes and dislikes yet, but I certainly want to. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to be uncomfortable for you. Tell me where you want me to be Robin, I’m yours for the taking.”</p>
<p>Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she swiped at them fiercely at the tenderness of his words. Never before had she had a lover that put her first. Her breath shuddered in her chest and she pulled him down to her, once again capturing his lips in her own. “I want you on top of me,” she responded, between kisses. </p>
<p>With that, Strike followed and Robin opened her legs for him. She wanted to <em>feel </em>him pressed against her entire body, pushing her into the mattress, gently hovering above her, brushing his fingertips against her skin.</p>
<p>She reached down between them, attempting to undo his belt buckle and help him shuck his trousers to the side. With some assistance from Strike, they were now in a pool at his ankles, but he rolled over to the side, reaching for her hand to kiss it. “If we’re going to do this, I need to take care of my leg. “</p>
<p>“Oh, God. Sorry, Cormoran. Of course. Can I help?” She winced slightly at the awkward offer she’d just made to him, a grown man, who’d been removing his own prosthesis for years. “Sorry - I…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright.” Cormoran agreed, smiling slightly at her. It was something he’d never done before, not even with Charlotte. For the longest time, he’d viewed his leg as a sign of weakness and almost preferred that no one acknowledge it, including his own family. Over time, this view had diminished. However, in intimate settings such as this, with clothes removed and bare skin showing, his sense of weakness was heightened. </p>
<p>With Robin, it was different. Her warmth only made him want to open up to her more. Instead of hiding from her, he wanted to be honest and vulnerable with her. He wanted to share more of himself with her than he had with any previous lover. So, he slid his trousers off completely while she rolled to him and knelt to the floor. </p>
<p>“Show me?” she asked, looking up at him. He took her hands in his own and guided them to loosen the suspension around his thigh. Her nimble fingers worked quickly and before he knew it, his stump was bare, save for the gel liner that kept it in place. Without direction, Robin peeled it back and Strike winced slightly. </p>
<p>“How’s that?” she asked, placing both the liner and prosthesis by the bed.</p>
<p>“Much better,” he sighed, cupping her cheeks between his palms. She rose to meet him and he kissed her soundly before pressing his forehead to hers. “Thank you,” he murmured, before seizing her mouth in his own again. </p>
<p>This time, the frantic frustration they’d felt when they first arrived at Denmark Street was gone. The kisses were slow and savored as Strike pulled Robin back up to the bed, and she laid back against his pillow. He climbed on top of her, pausing to take in the sight before him.</p>
<p>“All this because of an impulsive kiss,” he whispered into the hollow of her neck, pushing the straps of her dress out of the way, so he could slowly suckle at her skin. “A kiss I’ll never forget,” he murmured, continuing to work his way down her collarbone, to her shoulder. </p>
<p>She rolled her neck to the opposite side, giving him further access to her, allowing him to explore her. He was delighted to find that the only layer he needed to remove was her dress, but looked to her for permission before he continued to divest her of it. “This still okay?” he asked softly, practically ready to tear the dress off of her.</p>
<p>Robin could see the eagerness and the wild <em>want</em> in his eyes. She bit her lower lip slightly and nodded, rolling over so he could undo the zip on the back of her dress. He lowered his head down to the fabric and caught the zipper in his teeth, pulling it all the way down her back, to the cleft of her arse, where he caught a glimpse of lovely, pale skin. She rolled back over and pulled the covers over herself before she shimmied out of the black dress that had left little to Strike’s imagination. After kicking it somewhere near the bottom of the bed, Robin looked up at him cheekily, ready for him to continue his ministrations. </p>
<p>Strike settled above her, a duvet, his boxers, and his hardening cock between them. “Where were we?” he murmured before he pressed his lips against her warm skin. Robin hummed beneath him as his stubble tickled her neck and chest, and his head moved downward. He felt Robin’s fingers weave through the hair at the base of his neck and let out a quiet moan against her skin. With one hand, she reached for his and guided it to her chest “Right here,” she whispered, placing his large hand against herself. It was all Strike could do not to take her right then and there. No, this had to be slow. He wanted them to remember every agonizing, thrilling, unbelievable moment of this. </p>
<p>He squeezed her gently through the covers before he couldn’t take it any longer. He had to <em>feel</em> her. Strike pulled the blanket down and took in a breath, admiring the sight before him. Her breasts were full and curvy and fit perfectly in his ready and waiting palm. He lowered his mouth to the nipple of the opposite breast and captured it in his mouth, his tongue laving circles around it. As he continued sucking and licking, Robin arched against him and whimpered when he released her with a wet pop and continued to knead at her. </p>
<p>“Mmm, Ellacott,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re so fucking <em>soft.”</em></p>
<p>Her breath stuttered in her chest as she wiggled her hips against him, searching for friction, but there was none to be found. A laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he sensed how eager she was. Strike was growing tired from holding himself up and lowered himself back onto the bed, grunting as he settled down beside her. </p>
<p>“Had enough already, have you?” She joked, smiling down at him and he nestled his face against her heart. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” he growled, his hand sliding down beneath the duvet cover, searching to please her even more. His fingers found her underwear, a small sliver of lace that did little to cover her. He could feel the soft thatch of hair there as he removed her underwear to gain better access. Robin sighed as he gently stroked against her folds. He could feel her tensing up and she started to close her legs on his hand. </p>
<p>
“Shhh, it’s okay Robin. Breathe for me,” he whispered, her light eyes finding his dark ones in the low light of the room. She nodded and relaxed, breathing into his touch. </p>
<p>“Good?” he asked, before seeking to touch her. </p>
<p>“Good,” she confirmed, smiling. Taking that as his cue, he watched the smile on her face quickly change to a perfect ‘o’ shape as he teased her, sliding first one, then two fingers into her heat. She was already soaked and ready for him, and he relished the wet sounds she made as he stroked her. She let out a gasp that Cormoran caught in his mouth, as he kissed her thoroughly. His fingers moved in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate and she whined a sound that he never thought would grace his ears. It spurned him on and his hand moved more quickly against her. </p>
<p>Robin could feel her breath quickening and Cormoran once again caught her taut nipple between his teeth, nipping and rolling it against his tongue, into the perfect peak. The sensations were building, becoming too much all at once. Every part of her was on fire beneath Strike’s touch. She was the instrument and he was the musician, playing her strings perfectly, making her cry out to him in pleasure. After one last deep stroke into her cunt, Strike’s thumb found its way upward to her clit, circling and grazing it ever so gently. He knew she was close as her chest heaved and her hand found its way to his bicep, squeezing him. He winced slightly as her nails dug into him, though it was not an entirely unpleasant feeling. </p>
<p>Robin pulled him down to her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily as he continued to move against her clit. He knew the moment that she was ready to fall apart; her breath deepened, her thighs tightened around him, and the walls of her cunt fluttered beneath his touch. “That’s it, Robin, come for me now,” he encouraged. </p>
<p>He felt her final gasp, followed by the sound of his name, “Cormorannnn,” she cried out to him, taking him by surprise when she raked her teeth against the soft place where his neck and his collarbone met. Little did she know that she’d uncovered one of his sexual vices before he’d even been inside her. He groaned, releasing a prolonged curse under his breath at the feel of her teeth on his skin and her spasming around his hand. When she fell limp against him, he removed his hand from within her and she practically sobbed, feeling so very empty. </p>
<p>She leaned back and collapsed against the pillow, her eyes closed, blissed out beyond belief. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. Robin’s eyes remained closed as she nuzzled into his hirsute chest, relishing the feeling of his solid body against hers. </p>
<p>“That felt so good,” she murmured, eyes still closed, her forehead leaned against him. </p>
<p>“Robin,” he whispered, taking her face between his hands.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” she responded, her eyes fluttering open lazily.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you too.”</p>
<p>He laughed softly, kissing her forehead. “Have I completely worn you out tonight?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance, Mr. Strike,” she teased. </p>
<p>With that, she reached a hand down the length of his body, feeling every curve and valley of his chest, his ribs, his stomach, and finally stopped at the waistband of his boxers. </p>
<p>She’d pulled at them, suddenly needing to feel his hard length against her palm. He hissed as her hand slid under the band, pulling them down over his arse and down his legs, taking them all the way off. Strike’s forehead fell to hers as she grasped him, stroking him slowly. He groaned, her hands feeling perfect against his hardening member. Her finger swiped over the tip of him, where a bead of moisture had already formed. She brought her finger up to her mouth to taste him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Robin,” he grit out, as she tightened her grip on him ever so slightly. He crushed his mouth against hers, claiming it.</p>
<p>Robin felt his tongue pass over her lips and responded in kind. Their tongues brushed against each other over and over, hungrily exploring, wanting. Strike groaned as she continued to stroke him, practically sending him over the edge. She understood when he pulled back and a low whine emitted from his throat. </p>
<p>In one swift movement, she rolled on top of him, swinging one leg up and over his, and ground against his cock. Strike let out a groan as his hands found her waist and her slick folds glided against him. Robin loved the feel of him beneath her and against her. She ground into him harder, so the head of his cock was hitting her clit every time she moved forward. She fell forward against his solid chest, fingers sinking into the thick mat of hair they found there. Robin pressed her hands into him to maintain her balance as she rocked against him. </p>
<p>Strike’s hands dug into her hips, anchoring them. He then reached around with one hand and took an appreciative squeeze of her arse, causing her to moan out loud. “Ellacott,” he groaned and began to pick up the pace, pushing his cock against her heat. She felt so wet, all for him. It was all he could do not to come right then and there. Then, Strike felt it once more. There was a subtle shift in her body where she started to tremble, her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes, as if concentrating only on the feel of him. </p>
<p>“No…” he protested. If she was going to come, he was going to be inside of her to feel it, dammit. Just as she was ready to detonate, he stopped and she sobbed at the loss of friction between them. Gently, he pulled Robin against him once more and she lifted her rear end slightly, as he gripped his cock, lining them up. Without another word, he filled her cunt, throwing his head back into the pillow as he slid deep, deep, deep into her heat. She cried out to him as he pulled back to thrust into her again. It was all too much - going from the feeling of his cock against her clit, to taking his entire length in her cunt had happened so fast that she hadn’t registered what was happening. It took all of three more thrusts for Robin to come. On the final thrust, she slammed her pelvis into his and nearly collapsed once more as she shook and convulsed against him. Their bodies had met and it was electrifying. Strike could <em>feel</em> the walls within her collapse around him once more. </p>
<p>He slowed their rate as Robin came back to herself, struggling to remain upright. He heard her mumble “Down” and rolled her back over onto the bed. “My legs…” she groaned. “Can’t fucking feel them…” Her eyes were still closed and he remained inside her, urging her to wrap her legs around him. He hovered above her on his elbows and kissed her gently, first on the lips, then down her neck. </p>
<p>“You were brilliant,” he murmured. “Absolutely bloody brilliant and beautiful.” He moved against her slowly, feeling just how wet she was for him now that she’d come twice. “Don’t think I can hold out much longer, Ellacott.”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and smiled, grasping at his hair and pulling him closer, if that was even possible. “I want to feel you, Cormoran,” she whispered, her breath hot on his ear.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Robin,” he swore, as he slowly withdrew from her nearly all the way, then slid back into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Every one of his nerve endings was on fire. He was getting closer and closer to the edge without looking back. “You...feel...so...good…” he muttered, punctuating each word with a thrust against her. When he felt it, the white-hot rush, the tunnel vision, the surge of heat in his groin, he knew he was gone. </p>
<p>He made every attempt to warn her, but the ferocity with which he came overwhelmed him. All he could feel was the two of them melting together, bodies and hearts. He kissed her fervently before spilling into her. Then, with his head resting against her collarbone, he came, with an intensity he hadn’t felt in a very, <em>very </em>long time. He felt his warmth spread through her, and he rutted against her, moaning with each bit of sweet release. When he finally slowed to a complete stop, he rested against her chest for a moment, taking in the smell of her - flowers, and sweat, and sex. It was intoxicating. </p>
<p>Almost at once, he knew that something was different. He didn’t feel empty or alone. This wasn’t going to be a one-time occurrence, at least not for him. He wasn’t going to send her home after they’d made love. She was here to stay. She was his. <em>His Robin.</em> </p>
<p>Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he pulled himself up to look at her. He was surprised to find her eyes glistening as well, a few drops threatening to spill over the edge of her lashes. “That was…” she murmured, her voice trailing off.</p>
<p>“Everything,” he finished for her. “That was everything Robin, and I never want to do without it - without <em>you. </em>I want all of this with you - us, together...the agency…”</p>
<p>She gave a watery laugh and swiped at her eyes. “Maybe we should save the big discussions for when we have a bit more clothes on, eh?” She teased.</p>
<p>He nodded and withdrew his now-soft cock from within her, regretting the loss of warmth, and of <em>home. </em>Robin was home in every sense of the word, and he intended to keep it that way, for as long as she’d allow him. </p>
<p>She was it for him, and he for her. He knew that now. With that realization, they showered together and fell asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms, knowing that they were right where they needed to be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>